Día libre
by Xepes
Summary: Pequeños drabbles que nos cuentan qué hacen los miembros de la Organización XIII durante sus ratos libres… Porque los malos también tienen derecho a descansar.
1. A lo Romeo y Julieta

**Algo que se me acaba de ocurrir mientras limpiaba mi cuarto. Sí, sé que se me ocurren cosas muy raras pero es lo que tiene estar de vacaciones y tener mucho tiempo libre xD**

.

.

* * *

**A lo Romeo y Julieta**

.

.

.

Xemnas es el líder de la famosa y prestigiosa Organización XIII. Es un puesto del que se siente muy orgulloso pero que tiene un pequeño inconveniente: requiere mucho tiempo, cosa que puede obstaculizar con su relación de pareja.

Una relación, ya sea familiar, de amistad o pareja, hay que cuidarla. La persona a la cual estamos unidos debe sentirse querida y nunca abandonada, por lo que son necesarios pequeños detalles para mantener viva la llama del amor.

Y Xemnas esto se lo toma muy en serio…

- Saïx, ¿puedes asomarte a la ventana, por favor? –pidió el nº I con voz dulce.

Que conste que sólo le pide las cosas "por favor" a su adorado berserker, los demás pueden dar fe de esto.

El Adivinador Lunar, muy extrañado por la voz melosa de su Superior, abre la ventana con no poca preocupación.

- ¿Xemnas? –se extrañó aún más al verlo con una rodilla sobre el suelo, arrodillado, y armado con una guitarra- ¿Estás bien?

El enamorado esbozó una ligera pero cariñosa sonrisa llena de afecto para tranquilizarlo.

- Perfectamente. Sólo quería demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero y lo que significas para mí aunque no te lo diga muy a menudo.

Saïx cambió una cara de estupefacción por una ilusionada y sonrojada en un segundo.

Mientras la pareja disfrutaba de un momento romántico con serenata incluida, los bromistas del Castillo Inexistente (léase Axel, Marluxia y Xigbar) observaban la escena escondidos detrás de unos arbustos del jardín, conteniendo como podían la risa.

Xigbar miró con una sonrisa cómplice a su colega pelirrojo.

- ¿Quieres hacer los honores?

- Por supuesto –contestó con picardía. Buscó impaciente algo en su gabardina- Joder, ¿dónde demonios está? Estoy seguro que estaba aquí…

Un pequeño objeto negro parecido al mando de la puerta de un garaje y que quedaba casi oculto por el bajo de la gabardina de Axel llamó la atención de Marluxia.

- Lo siento, amigo, has perdido tu oportunidad –más feliz que una perdiz se apoderó del objeto y pulso el botón.

No era el mando de un garaje, ni mucho menos, si no el mando que controlaba los aspersores del jardín.

Y os preguntaréis: si el Castillo del Mundo Inexistente flota, ¿cómo puede haber alrededor un jardín? Y más importante, ¡¿cómo puede Xemnas estar arrodillado debajo de la ventana de Saïx si no hay nada?!

La respuesta es muy sencilla: hacedme feliz y fingir por un momento que simplemente es así.

Automáticamente los aspersores se pusieron en funcionamiento, regando todas las plantas y empapando al nº I en el proceso.

Saïx observó, frustrado y decepcionado, como Xemnas se abalanzaba hecho una furia sobre el grupo de tres que se tronchaban de risa sobre el suelo, resignado a quedarse sin serenata.

Horas más tardes los bromistas volvían de su necesaria visita a Urgencias del Hospital de Villa Crespúsculo con varios huesos rotos y magulladuras, pero con una enorme sonrisa y un pensamiento en común:

«Mereció la pena.»


	2. Tarde de compras

**Tarde de compras**

.

.

.

Una de las cosas que la mayoría de los mortales hacen en sus ratos libres es ir de compras… y la Organización XIII no va a ser menos.

Roxas y Xion, queriendo reponer las provisiones de galletitas saladas, golosinas, bolsas de patatas fritas y ositos de frutas _haribo _(porque los médicos recomiendan comer fruta), fueron al supermercado de Ciudad de Paso.

Después de llenar su carrito de la compra con la estridente voz de megafonía _"señor García, acuda a la caja 2 de la salida principal" _como banda sonora y esquivar con maestría a un grupo de niños que más bien parecían estar en el _Rally París-Dakar_ que en un pasillo de supermercado, llegaron a la última parte de la aventura: el maravilloso momento de pasar por caja, un sábado por la tarde, en el que todas las semanas parecía que la población hacía acopio de alimentos para el milenio que viene por si llegaba el apocalipsis zombie.

Vamos, que te entraba una alegría que no te cabía en el cuerpo.

- Esa caja tiene poca gente –avisó Xion a Roxas mientras la señalaba.

Antes de poder mover un pie en esa dirección, unos diez estudiantes se pusieron en esa misma caja.

Los dos incorpóreos dejaron escapar un suspiro de resignación y buscaron otra.

Xion no tardó más de cinco segundos en encontrar una segunda opción.

Justo antes de llegar se colaron en la fila cuatro especímenes que parecían un armario empotrado cada uno.

No queriendo empezar la pelea de "he llegado primero, ponte a la cola o vete a freír espárragos", decidieron buscar una tercera vez por si había más suerte.

A los pobres, que debían tener cara de pardillos, se les colaba constantemente gente con prisa, despistada, o que simplemente tenía muy poca vergüenza.

Roxas estaba, comprensiblemente, hasta las narices y al borde de cometer un asesinato, pero Xion lo detuvo antes de que estrangulara al último listillo con las serpentinas de las que tanto presumía con su acompañante.

- ¡Corre, Roxas! ¡Ahí hay una libre!

Corrieron hacía ella como todos los lunes cuando Saïx los perseguía con la lista de las misiones semanales.

Habiendo cumplido su objetivo y al borde de las lágrimas por la emoción, empezaron a dejar los artículos en la cinta para que la cajera les cobrara.

- Disculpe, joven, ¿le importaría dejarme pasar? –preguntó amablemente una señora mayor.

Roxas y Xion, viendo que sólo llevaba un paquete de yogures y que ya se les había colado medio supermercado, se compadecieron de la anciana.

- Claro, señora. Puede pasar –sonrió Roxas, cediéndole su puesto.

La señora esbozó una enorme sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- Muchas gracias, ya cuesta encontrar jóvenes tan educados –los elogió antes de girarse para mirar a su espalda- ¡Antonia! ¡Corre, ven, que aquí hay sitio!

Ambos no pudieron hacer otra cosa que observar aterrorizados como se acercaba una segunda anciana con un carrito de la compra a punto de reventar.

Ese día prometieron no volver nunca a comprar un sábado por la tarde.

Y aprendieron a no fiarse de una anciana por muy simpática que fuera.


End file.
